A conventional telescopic water pipe structure associated with the present invention still utilizes multiple pipe bodies of which its pipe diameters are increased or shrunk gradually to incorporate with mutual fitting to achieve the goal of preventing water leakage between two pipe bodies by disposing a water stop ring between adjacent pipe bodies.
The conventional technique is applied to garden spraying devices, including Taiwan granted patent No. M329134, entitled as “Flexible tube and water sprayer with the same” and No. 393884, entitled as “Structural improvement of telescopic tube of telescopic sprinkler”, or cleaning devices, including No. 347042, entitled as “Leak stoppage structure for expanding water-spraying pipe”, No. 357604, entitled as “Improvement of retractable rod for cleaner”, No. 576177, entitled as “Improved telescopic cleaning rod”, and No. 582269, entitled as “Improved structure of telescopic cleaning rod”.
However, the foregoing conventional structures have drawbacks as the following:    1. When the length of the telescopic pipe body is stretched out, water pressure or manual force is utilized to support the stretching. Lastly, two pipe bodies or multiple pipe bodies are pressed and stored by depending upon two hands to achieve the goal of retracting the bodies while performing the storing.    2. When the length of a portion of the conventional telescopic pipe bodies is adjusted, it does not have the function of randomly positioning the length.    3. Another portion of the conventional structures may have the function of randomly positioning the length while adjusting the length of another portion of the telescopic pipe bodies. However, the function must be achieved by installing an eccentric positioning means. Consequently, the device cost is increased and the positioning manner still adapts the common usual technique without any innovation.
Accordingly, to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor(s) of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments for the telescopic water pipe structure, and finally invented a method for adjusting telescopic water pipe and its structure.